Daruk
is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Goron warrior and a major character. Daruk is also the Goron Champion, one of Link's allies, and wears the same blue cloth as Revali, Urbosa and Mipha. This blue cloth is similar to the blue shirts worn by Link and Zelda. Like Darunia was with the Hero of Time, Daruk became Link's sworn brother shortly after they first met making him to second Goron to be sworn brothers with an incarnation of the hero. Daruk is voiced by Joe Hernandez in the English version of the game. Biography Prior to the events of the game, Daruk lived in Goron City in the Eldin Canyon region of Hyrule, where he was considered a powerful warrior among his kind due to his great offensive capabilities and skill with his weapon the Boulder Breaker. This led him to be chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Goron Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. According to his "training journal" (actually a diary that he renamed in order to sound more masculine) Daruk first met Link when the young hero was fending off monsters appearing on Death Mountain as a result of Ganon's increasing influence. While Daruk rushed to help Link fight off the hordes, he was amazed when Link actually defeated them all single-handedly and saved him from a fatal blow from one of the monsters. Bonding with Link over their mutual love for food (though Daruk's insatiable appetite was mainly reserved for Rock Roast) and respecting his great strength and bravery, Daruk became Link's sworn brother, much like Darunia and the Hero of Time from ages long past. Daruk's notes further reveal that the final bit of incentive King Roam needed to appoint Link as his daughter's trusted knight was when Link defeated a malfunctioned Guardian, after it had been dug up, during a testing run using little more than a simple Pot Lid to deflect its laser back at it. When Daruk was asked by Princess Zelda to be one of the four champions to pilot the Divine Beasts, Daruk gladly accepted, while fending off a horde of monsters looking to kill and eat a dog, which also demonstrated Daruk's fear of dogs. At the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle, Daruk was overjoyed to be reunited with Link, was formally declared a champion, and given a tunic indicative of such an honor. Daruk also tried to foster a sense of comradeship between the Champions albeit with mixed results. According to Zelda's Research Notes, Daruk initially struggled to control his Divine Beast, but eventually, with the help of Link, who suggested he explore the Divine Beast to form a better connection with it, was able to utilize it properly. Unfortunately, he was killed during the Great Calamity by Fireblight Ganon. His spirit was then trapped within the corrupt Divine Beast for a century until Link slew the demon inside the machine. Daruk, his spirit now freed, gives Link Daruk's Protection as a token of his thanks. As Vah Rudania fires a laser towards Hyrule Castle to weaken Calamity Ganon, Daruk is filled with nostalgia upon seeing Hyrule for the first time in a hundred years, and is glad to see his people still thriving while seeing his descendant Yunobo below. Daruk, although mostly fearless, was chased often by dogs as a child. This led him to develop a great fear of dogs, so much so that he struggles to even look at them. Apparently, they are his one true weakness. He also failed to understand Hylians have a different diet from Gorons as he offered Link and Zelda Rock Roasts on separate occasions. Link didn't help matters as he consumed the Rock Roast and Daruk mistook his silence as enjoying it so much he was rendered speechless. However Zelda politely refused though Daruk assumed she simply wasn't hungry due to her worries and pressure she was under. Personality Daruk is courageous of heart and extremely dedicated to defeating Calamity Ganon. Although usually calm, he becomes loud and ferocious during battle, such as when he yells "open up wide" to Calamity Ganon just before having his Divine Beast fire its laser at Hyrule Castle. Daruk is also shown to be a good leader as he spurs and rallies his fellow Champions to action upon seeing Ganon for the first time. He also swore to defend his land and people to the death, though after being freed by Link he chose to keep on fighting even after death as a spirit as Link was his sworn brother and comrade. If anything, Daruk passionately and fully embraced his role as a Champion much like Mipha and Urbosa did. He was in awe of Link's Goron-like strength though hoped Link hadn't noticed he had let his guard down while being distracted by Link's strength when they first met indicating he took some pride in his own strength and disliked showing signs of weakness such as his fear of dogs. Daruk had a strong sense of comradeship due to his Goron upbringing and though he admittedly he like most Gorons lived a simple life as his training journal often recorded simple activities such as meals he enjoyed. Due to being unfamiliar with Hylian diet, he found Link's eating habits odd unaware they were typical for Hylians and encouraged him to eat rocks which caused him to become more mistaken after Link successfully consumed some Grade A Rock Roast (it is unclear if Link actually enjoyed it or not though Daruk assumed he did enjoy its taste). This lead him to assume all Hylians could in fact eat rocks as part of their diet. Daruk was also happy to see his descendant Yunobo and Goron City where thriving one hundred years after the Great Calamity meaning their efforts had not been in vain and he could still fight alongside Link to protect his land and people whom viewed Daruk a great hero who died heroically fighting Ganon. Etymology Daruk's name is likely derived from Darunia, the Sage of Fire from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Gallery Goron (Breath of the Wild).png|Daruk bestowing his power to Link Breath of the Wild Goron City Daruk Monument (Memory Recovery Cutscene).png|The stone monument of Daruk at Goron City in Eldin Canyon Champions (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Daruk together with his fellow champions in Breath of the Wild Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Gorons